The Wistaria Family
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki has her back against a door frame while the double door was open on the balcony. Shirayuki wearing a long plain white dress and looking out at the distance. Shirayuki put her hand on her 8-month stomach and give it a small rub.


**The Wistaria Family**

 **One-Shot**

Shirayuki has her back against a door frame while the double door was open on the balcony. Shirayuki is wearing a long plain white dress and looking out at a distance. Shirayuki put her hand on her 8-month stomach and give it a small rub. "Shirayuki," Zen said, walking in the room.

"It so beautiful," Shirayuki said, walked over to Zen.

"Yeah, I know, but you need to be careful," Zen said, put a hand on Shirayuki's stomach.

"Do you feel it?" Shirayuki asked, feeling the baby kicking in her stomach.

"Where?" Zen answer with a question. Shirayuki took Zen's hand and lent it to where the baby is kicking. "That our baby?" Zen asked, feeling his baby kicking in his wife's stomach.

"Yeah, that our baby," Shirayuki said, smiling at Zen reaction.

"I can't believe it is ours," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"Me too," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen's neck.

 **two months later...**

Shirayuki walked around the room holding a baby girl have white hair with red highlight. "You are such a beautiful girl," Shirayuki said, rocking the baby to sleep. The door open and Zen walked into the room.

"How is Stella doing?" Zen asked, walking up to Shirayuki.

"She is fine." Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen.

"That is good," Zen said, looking down at his daughter.

"I can't believe she already a month old," Shirayuki said, also looking at her daughter.

"The same here. It feels like just yesterday you give birth to this baby girl." Zen said, playing with Stella tiny hand.

"Hey," A voice said behind Shirayuki and Zen.

"You need to stop doing that," Zen said, turning around and saw Obi stand by the balcony door.

"I just what to come and Stella," Obi said, walking in the room and saw Stella in Shirayuki's arms. "How is Stella doing today?" Obi asked, playing with Stella tiny hand.

"She is doing fine today," Shirayuki answer, looking at Obi.

"Well, that is good," Obi said, looking at Stella.

"Obi, Don't you have the stuff to do instead of playing with my daughter?" Zen asked, looking at him.

"Oh yeah, Mitsuhide wants me to go and see him," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Then go," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Obi.

"Okay okay, Bye Bye little Stella," Obi said, jump off the balcony and land on the ground.

"Stella is getting tired," Shirayuki said, walked over to Stella crib and laid her down. "Good night, honey," Shirayuki said, looking at her sleepy daughter.

"Goodnight. Daddy loves you," Zen said, kiss her his daughter on the forehead.

 **Four years Later...**

"Stella where are you!" Mitsuhide yelled, looking everywhere for a 4-year-old girl.

"She hides from you again?" Kiki asked, walking up to Mitsuhide.

"She is so much like her father," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki.

"Well, if she anything like her mother. If I were you, I would check the greenhouse." Kiki said, pointing to the greenhouse that is behind her.

"You think so is inside the greenhouse?" Mitsuhide asked, walking over to the greenhouse.

"Yeah, Shirayuki always goes here, so I think her daughter did the same thing," Kiki said, walking beside Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide opened the door and walked in when he heard a small voice talking to herself.

"he will never find me in here," Stella said to herself out loud, behind a big flower pot.

"Stella, there you are," Mitsuhide yelled, scaring the little girl.

"Mitsuhide, You scared me," Stella said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Stella, you parent, have returned from their trip," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, Mommy and daddy are back," Stella said, running out of the greenhouse to find her parent.

"Stella," Shirayuki said, wave at her daughter.

"Mommy, daddy," Stella said, run up to them. "Welcome back." She said, wrap her tiny arms around Zen's legs. Zen pick Stella up in his arms.

"I have missed you," Zen said, kiss Stella on the cheek.

"I have missed you too, Daddy," Stella said, kiss her dad on his cheek. "I love you mommy, daddy," Stella said, looking at her parent.

"We love you too." Shirayuki and Zen said at the same time.


End file.
